Dark Storm 2(game)
Dark Storm 2 is the second game in the series. It takes place after Stephen and his Party Members are frozen by Fawful at the end of Dark Storm Synopsis It has been a year since Stephen defeated Chad Endy. The Darkness have regenerated and are now led by Fawful! Stephen is frozen in ice, but then somebody turns the heater on, and Stephen thaws out. He wakes up in a storage room inside a shop, where he learns the basics and controls via his memories. When Stephen exits the store, he finds himself in Hollow Pokemone. He looks for his ship while also learning about how the Darkness returned. When Stephen does find his ship, he lifts off into the sky! Meanwhile, Fawful (shown as a silhoute) is holding a meeting of the O.O.V.A.L, who are talking about destroying Stephen. Princess Shroob convinces Bowser to take Stephen out first, then his party members. Fawful opens a dark warp, and heads to his home world. The others also transport to their home worlds. Stephen soon remembers sealing cores, and travels to many old worlds. Sunnycide, an ally of the O.O.V.A.L, sends Stephen a transmission, telling him that cores have been unsealed. Stephen arrives on Black Earth X, where he fights Fawful for the first time. Fawful summons the Revenge Darkness to distract Stephen while escaping. Stephen pursues Fawful to the door to Happiness, where the light hits Fawful hard, and gives Stephen the power to mix with his party members! Soon, Stephen finds Fawful's base of operations, Fawful's World! Stephen fights through Fawful's Fortress, then fights the Fortress itself! After a long battle, Stephen reaches the Last Rest Stop. Soon, Stephen teams up with his party members to battle Fawful and finish him. Fawful starts the battle off by joining with the Fawful's Best Darkness. Soon after that battle, Fawful fights Stephen himself, but loses. Then Fawful mixes with Black Earth X and becomes Alpha Fawful! After Stephen uses the Finale move, Fawful dies, along with the Darkness. Everybody is saved. Soon, Stephen arrives back on Hollow Pokemone, where he waits for Earth to be restored. Dreamland is unlocked after beating Fawful, but after Dreamland is sealed, Stephen suddenly is knocked out, and then his party members put him inside Hollow Pokemone's Abandoned Manor, and they change Hollow Pokemone to Light Castle, where Stephen sleeps peacefully until Dark Storm 3. Edits *When Fawful dies, he originally graphically burnt to death. Edited, it was just another O.O.V.A.L member death *Sunset Island recieved the most edits. In one scene, a topless girl is seen, but this is edited to a girl wearing normal beach clothes. During the boss fight, Andrew Baumer uses a sniper rifle attack with a real gunshot sound. This is changed to a very quick ground pound. Trivia *This game recieved better ratings than Dark Storm mainly because of the Dreamland world *There was a Dillydale world planned, but it was cut out due to copyright *Stephen is 13 years old in this game